magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvolo
Marvolo has been involved in many things and events, and he has been many things. This article will show some highlights. This history is not a ‘bag of facts’. See it like an interpretation of events that happened. Necrovion In the early days of Magic Duel, Marvolo was one of the adventurers who aided Khalazdad in his attempt to contact the Shades. Together with that group, he went into Necrovion to complete that quest. When the Necrovion Sentinels were made shortly after that, Marvolo became a member of that Alliance. Things change though, ideas change and people change. After serving Necrovion for a long time, Marvolo decided that it was not his place anymore. Hereby he roamed around the lands for a while, and decided to settle in Loreroot. Loreroot The Loreroot time was a rather brief one, as it did not include any major events, or special character changing things. It was a time of peace and rest, and that was exactly what we meant by living in Loreroot for a while. Necrovion again The Time in Loreroot was a brief one, because Khalazdad returned to Marvolo bearing a request. Khalazdad, being Rajj at that time, proposed Marvolo to adopt him as his son, becoming Prince. With this, Marvolo became the Prince of the Sands, returning to Necrovion, his first homeland. This stay in Necrovion was a long one. And although Marvolo went of a walk in Loreroot occasionally, his home was Necrovion. But in the end, Things must change again: Marvolo had a time of insanity, for an unknown reason. And at the same moment, there was a war: between the Necrovion Sentinels + Children of the Eclipse and Knights of the Bell + Guerilla Golemicarum. Marvolo was captured and thrown into the Well of Tears. But in the end escaped, and fleed towards the lands of the East Loreroot again When Marvolo entered the Temple in the East, he met a monk called Princ Rhaegar, Grand Master of the Savelites. They talked, and agreed on Marvolo to become part of the Alliance (after Marvolo regained his sanity in the enclosure of the Temple, and through meditation). During the meditations in the Temple, Marvolo discovered a hidden magical talent: changing the Weather. Thus, Marvolo became a monk, and returned to the land of Loreroot. After spending some time in the Savelites Alliance, there rose some internal issues, which lead to Marvolo holding the Alliance. And when failing to restore it, Marvolo left the alliance, and went to the Children of the Eclipse. Up to now, Marvolo is still a member of the Children of the Eclipse, and acts in the role of the Hierophant. As a leading priest, he gained high standards in the land of Loreroot, eventually becoming Censor of Loreroot u nder the reign of Firsanthalas, and receiving a place in the Loreroot Council. Recently, Marvolo had an accident in the Dream world. He was Dreamed, and aged in the process, for time in the Dreamworld does not run as fast as that in the Waking World. Category:Former RPC Category:Loreroot